ertafandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Asura Agunum
The Great Asura Agunum is the most destructive being in all of Erta and possibly all of I's domain. Originally a mortal king, the being known as Agunum seized dominion over the entirety of the Abyss, and has waged a war over all of existence against his creator. Origins Agunum's original name has been lost to legend, but it is known that he started out as a king upon a long since destroyed world created by I. In this world, Agunum (known as the Exiled King at this time) lost everything in a war that overtook his entire kingdom. The Abyss invaded his world and razed his cities, creating mountains out of the bodies of his people, and annihilating the cities they conquered. Left with only his capital, the Exiled King rallied his remaining forces, charging the armies of the Abyss, breaking their lines, and, with victory after victory, sending them further and further into the Abyss. Yet, rather than accept a forced retreat, the Exiled King chased them further, into the Abyss itself, his army marching into the dark depths. Here, the Exiled King began to realize the futility of the war, and the futility of his resistance to the ever increasing spread of darkness. He cursed I continuously and openly amongst his army for creating such a devastating dark force. His armies began to falter, and the losses mounted, with each loss affecting morale more and more. Finally, left with only one hundred men, the Exiled King finally reached the dark city of Sindorrath, the capital of the Abyss. Rather than attempt a siege, however, he claimed to want to swear fealty to the Lords of the Abyss. They agreed, and he and his remaining men swore oaths to the Lords, the Exiled King's remaining generals becoming the first thirteen Abyssals, while the Exiled King became the Agunum, Warlord of the Abyss. As Warlord Agunum served as warlord for eons, his armies famous as the invincible army of the Abyss. He brought land into the Abyss's domain and, more importantly, would take live captives, who would be converted into mindless Thrulls while the more useful would be turned into Darklings, citizens of the Abyss. Agunum served as the Lords favored general, gaining various boons from them, and a personal blessing from the Great Asura Yongen, granting him many arms, as exponential strength. Using these new powers, Agunum became devastatingly powerful, to the point where he was thought by the Darklings of the Abyss to be perhaps stronger than their Lords. Yongen, in his jealous, foolishly began to send Agunum out on suicide runs, using their general as a hammer against their most powerful foes. Yet, Agunum survived again and again, gaining more favor amongst the people of the Abyss. In a moment of brilliance, Agunum used his new found powers and seized the Abyss for himself. In a coup d'etat, Agunum sieged Sindorrath, and took the city, tearing off Yongen's head with his bare hands in single combat. The throne of the Abyss was taken, and Agunum took the title of Great Asura. The Conquest of Erta Finding the former Lords' style of rule as too hedonistic and chaotic, Agunum brought the armies of the Abyss to heel, and refounded the Abyss under a single common objective: the destruction of I and all of its creation. Under the banners of war, Agunum marched through world after world, conquering everything that they found, eventually locating the world of Erta, I's favored world and its last known resting place. His entry was painful to the planet itself, tearing a hole in reality long enough to allow his Abyssal generals through. The small band of fourteen committed atrocities on Erta, their Infernal powers damaging the world itself. A skirmish between Agunum and a few of the other deities was deadly enough to create what is today known as The Scar, a literal scar in the reality of Erta, and a break into the Abyss. From this skirmish, Agunum had an idea. Arriving on the continent of Karas, Agunum spent an unknown period of time, channeling all his infernal energy, breaking through every barrier that I set upon Erta, and raised the dark city of Sindorrath from the Abyss itself, collapsing the land into what is known as The Maw. From the newly raised city, Agunum and his forces enslaved the populace. Using his infernal magics, Agunum created new servants from the populace. The populace was overtaken, although some ran, creating the foundation for what is known as The Wall. Agunum converted those who fought, connecting them eternally to his will, birthing the deadly Ixians to serve as agents and hunters on this new world.